og_rp_squad_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Suzanna Madison
Early Childhood Suzanna is the youngest child born to Lord James and Lady Diane Madison, twin sister to Michael, and younger sister to older sisters, Audrey and Rebecca . As an infant, she is noted to never being able to stand being a part from her twin brother. Growing up, Michael and Suzanna's bond, while remaining close, also became distant. Michael got involved in gang activities and shut Suzanna out from that part of his life. However, the two were rarely every seen far apart from one another. At parties, Michael and Suzanna often stayed together and kept to themselves. Suzanna struggled throughout her entire life to become the young respectable lady London society and her family called for her to be. Unlike her older sister, Rebecca, Suzanna's wild tendencies never calmed down. She only grew more intolerant and impatient. Daniel Jones Affair When Suzanna was thirteen, she witnessed Michael's death at the hands of Daniel Jones after a member of Daniel's gang, Al, seeking vengeance, attacked Suzanna and Michael. To settle the conflict and prevent any further gang attacks, Michael and Daniel engaged in a duel. Michael aimed to harm, but Daniel aimed to kill. Michael died in a distraught Suzanna's arms. To prevent any further trouble, Daniel and Suzanna make a deal with one another. Suzanna will lie about the circumstances surrounding Michael's death - that it was an accidental gun firing and only Michael and she were there -; and in exchange, Daniel has to sleep with her. Before Michael's death, Suzanna and Daniel's relationship was distant acquaintances. Their relationship blooms into platonic friendship after Michael's death, neither feel any tinge of romance. Suzanna often lashes out and takes her grief/anger out of Daniel - who takes it -. The deal comes to an end after Daniel meets and falls in love with Sarah Crawford. Elias Law Affair After Daniel Jones anger Logan Law, Logan plots with his sister, Jessamine Law, and cousin, Elias Law, to get revenge by ruining Suzanna's reputation. Logan approaches Elias with a wager, that Elias can seduce and bed Suzanna within two months. Elias, being a player and never shying from a challenge, agrees to the task of seducing the cold-distant Suzanna Madison. Elias approaches Suzanna while the Madison family is in attendance of a party held by the Law family. He is surprised by Suzanna's disinterest in his flirting. He begins to frequently visit Suzanna and walk with her around the Madison estate grounds. An unlikely friendship forms between the two, as they discuss topics such as books and political matters. Friendship turns to romance on Suzanna's birthday, when Elias visits her despite her repeated attempts to turn him away. Elias sits beside her bedside as Suzanna grieves for Michael. Eventually, falling asleep holding her hand. After realizing he truly has feeling for Suzanna, Elias attempts to call off the deal with Logan. The two get into a verbal argument which ends with Elias punching Logan across the face. Logan, furious at his cousin's betrayal, forms a plot to get revenge of Elias - with help from Jessamine -. One evening, while Suzanna is visiting Elias, Logan finds an opportunity to speak to her alone and tells her about the wager. As he leaves the room, he crosses paths with Elias, Logan smirks knowing he has won. Suzanna, hurt and furious, confronts Elias who confesses to the wager but tries to explain he tried to end the wager and he actually cares for her now. However, Suzanna refuses to hear it, she ends their relationship and flees the Law house. Once she returns home, she collapses on her bed and cries. Weeks later, Suzanna discovers she is pregnant with Elias's children. Months later, at the end of summer, she gives birth to twins, Micah and Avril. Marriage to Renly Upon the urging of her family - specifically her Uncle Renauld and Aunt Marie and her parents -, Suzanna agrees to marry Renly, her cousin, for the benefit of her family. They are married in late March, early spring, of 1941. Their marriage, at the beginning, is tense and awkward for both. However, after a couple years, the married pair settle into a way of life. Renly claims the twins (giving them his name) but that is the extent of his fatherly behavior toward the pair. The pair struggle to conceive children for the first few years of their marriage, forming a small crack in their marriage that Jessamine and Logan Law exploit. Renly begins having an affair with Jessamine; tragically, on the same day, Suzanna discovers she is pregnant with their child at last. Suzanna gives birth to their first child, Rosemary Hazel, in 1946. After the birth of his first biological child, Renly's paternal role in the twins' life takes a clear decline. He stops tucking them in at night, reading to them, and begins treating them like an afterthought. Suzanna argues with her husband about this but there is not much she can do. Instead, she takes up both parental roles for her twins. In 1948, Suzanna gives birth to the couple's second child, another daughter, Judith June. Renly dotes on his daughters but the pressures from his family to have a son place a larger strain on the couple's marriage. In 1950, the couple welcomes a third child, another daughter, Emily May. It is shortly after Emily May's birth that the cracks in Suzanna and Renly's marriage become more pronounced. Suzanna uncovers the details of Renly's continued infidelity; however, in the interest of her children, says nothing to Renly. The couple go on to have two more daughters together, Mary Hazel (1952) and Adeliene Louisa (1957).